Taboo Jutsu
The Taboo Jutsu is available after your main character reach 1 RI Lv.1 (the icon will appear in the Functions menu). Its purpose is to raise some of your stats via "Learning" (obtaining material and crafting and equipping several items). Game Help: There are 3 important folders in the upper right corner of the main screen - Practice, Synthesize and Bag. Also Go to Land of Taboo button in the lower right corner and Inherit option in the lower left corner. 'Practice' Note: Any ninja in your team can learn Taboo, its not restricted to those who are Reincarnated. There are 5 Taboos, each of them can enhance one specific stat of your ninjas. *'Taboo Endurance' = HP *'Taboo Elegance' = Speed *'Taboo Rage' = Physical/Strategy Attack *'Taboo Barrier' = Physical Defense *'Taboo Shield' = Strategy Defense Every Taboo has 7 Ranks and each Rank has increasing number of slots (from 4 to 10) which you can fill with crafted taboos. Every time you put crafted taboo in the slot, you will "learn" it, which will raise related stat by certain amount of points. Each Rank and every kind of Taboo needs specific crafted taboos, so for example you can't put crafted Rank-5 Taboo Endurance into the Rank-2 slot for Taboo Barrier. Once you put crafted taboo in the slot, you can't take it away and give it to anyone else. When you "learn" whole Rank (fill all of its slots), you will also get some additional bonus related to the Taboo under which the Rank belongs. Taboo Endurance (HP) = |-| Taboo Elegance (Speed) = |-| Taboo Rage (P/SATK) = |-| Taboo Barrier (PDEF) = |-| Taboo Shield (SDEF) = |-| 'Synthesize' Here you can create your crafted taboos, which you can then use for learning. As already said, each Rank and kind of Taboo needs specific crafted taboos, so before you craft something, select carefuly which Taboo type and Rank you want. Every kind and even Rank of crafted taboo needs different material. You can obtain material in Land of Taboo. The amount of material needed for craft is always the same, regardless the kind of Taboo or the Rank. For every crafted taboo you need 5 Occult Scrolls, 25 Horns and 8 Stones. Taboo Endurance= |-| Taboo Elegance= |-| Taboo Rage= |-| Taboo Barrier= |-| Taboo Shield= Note: Game is bugged and it's currently showing Rank-2 Taboo Shield icon also in Rank-7 craft screen. It's unknown if the Rank-7 crafted item has normal icon or if it also looks like the Rank-2 item. |-| 'Bag' Even if there is a lot of material which differ for each Rank and Taboo type, you don't need to worry about the space. There is a special inventory, where you can find all already crafted, but still not learned, taboos (named as Forbidden Jutsu here, but don't confuse it with anything related to Forbidden Jutsu Lab), Occult scrolls and materials (Horns and Stones) and its space is not related anyhow to the space in your standard Bag. 'Land of Taboo' There are 7 different Lands in which you can obtain material needed for crafting the taboos. Once you choose your challenge in some of the Lands, you can't change it and go to fight to another Land until the server reset (00:00 server time), so choose carefully. There is 1 free challenge per day, so if you are strong enough, you can beat one Land per day. Those who have active Kaguya Power can buy reset options with up to 3 daily resets, based on their Kaguya Power Level (so they can beat up to 4 Lands per day). When you enter the challenged Land, there are 6 Stages with fights against enemy teams. Stage 3 and Stage 6 include even the named ninja (miniboss). During one challenge, you can visit each Stage only once, but you have unlimited attempts to beat it. Once you win in the Stage, you are rewarded with random amount and type of craft material (but still only in Rank related to the selected Land) and next Stage within the Land is unlocked for you. You can select difficulty level of the fight for each Stage separately via the Switch button. Taboo difficulty Normal.jpg Taboo difficulty Hard.jpg Taboo difficulty Inferno.jpg Higher difficulty gives you more material when you win selected Stage, but the fight is also much harder. Once you clear some Stage in all 3 difficulties, you can also claim the clearance bonus reward (enough material to craft one taboo in Rank related to the selected Land). But be aware that higher difficulties are harder than even lower difficulties in higher Lands. You can check the battle stats here. 'Inherit' You can transfer some of your learned taboos from one ninja to another, pretty much like you can Exp Inherit between them. And in the same way, not all of them will be transfered, so choose wisely before you start the process. Note: Pay high attention the game tip -'' 'Each ninja can only have one chance to transmit or inherit' ''! Category:Attribute Category:Daily Course Category:Guides __NOEDITSECTION__